A New Pregnancy At Hogwarts
by Aroseinathornbush2005
Summary: Lily Evans is pregnant and James potter is the baby daddy . How will she tell her parents and how will other students such as Severus snape and the maurders take the GOOD news ?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning guys " said lily as she walked over to the table where her boyfriend, James and her best friends Ami (Sirius's girlfriend)and the marauders Sirius,Remus and Peter. " Mornin Lils " said ami. " If I've told you once Sirius I've  
told you a hundred times just because I'm a prefect **dose not** mean I can get you out of trouble " said Remus. Giggles cameflooding out the girls mouths " What are you mudbloods laughing about" said a familiar,unfriendly voice the voice of Malfoy  
, Lucius Malfoy. " What is it to you Malfoy ,if our girlfriends are laughing " shouted Sirius and James both fuming .  
" Hey hey hey babe calm down don't waste your breaths on that low-life " said ami and lily coaxingly to the boys. " Ami ,James, Guys is it me or is the room actually spinning " said lily. " Someone get that girl to a doctor , take her to Madame  
Clementine " shouted Prof. Mcgonagall.  
" Minerva, what happened " said the madame . " Esmeralda I don't have a clue she was with her friends talking eating and laughing then Malloy came over she tried to calm Mr. Potter who was shouting then she fainted " said the Professor. " Right all of  
you back to class Except mr potter as I believe your in a relationship with miss evans " said madame clementine. They trailed off " Mr Lupin would you kindly like to go to Professor Slughorn and ask for Mr Malfoy then can you bring to my office and  
mr pettigrew you go as well" said Minevra. Soon they had disappeared through the wooden paneled towering doors . " Right Mr potter would you be so kind to tell me has lily been acting strange having morning sickness and have you two had intercourse  
recently within the last month maybe " said the madame " Yes we have about a month ago and I couldn't tell you about morning sickness you'll need ami to tell you that type of stuff but she has been acting quite strange but if I ask her why she is  
acting like this then she would say she was feeling normal " said James .  
" Would you please go fetch Ami but both of you come back so I can tell you both my conclusions " she said . James was of hurring faster than the speed of light . " My head hurts where am I , am I in hospital wait I must be because your here professor  
" said lily . " Yes dearie you are but after a long conversation with your boyfriend James and best friend Ami I think I know what is wrong with you and I know why you fainted in the great hall"she said " Go on" said lily.  
"Congratulations, Miss Evans and Mr potter you going to be parents " said clementine " . "Wait what "said James and Lily in unison .

Read the next chapter to find how people starting with thetwofamily's take the news. Thanks


	2. Chapter2

A week later and James has owned his parents telling them the _**good**_ news. He has just got a reply.

 _Tuesday 29th may 2014_

 _Dear James,_

 _We have decided that you and your girlfriend Lily should come round so we may have a chat about the circumstances._

 _We would like you two to come for a long weekend starting tomorrow ending Sunday._

 _As you know we shall pick you up outside the gates in the family limo as we shall probably go out for some dinner I would like you to pack the following things:_

 _. Your toothbrushes and toothpaste_

 _. An evening outfit ( tell your girlfriend to bring a over wrap like a winter shawl)_

 _. Your pajamas both pairs_

 _. Any extras such as slippers and dressing gowns or muggle appliances( hair straighteners medicine etc.)_

 _That should be all remember James although you have been dangerously reckless we still love you._

 _If you are wondering we have already consulted your professors and have beengiven confirmation_

 _See you when you arrive_

 _Love you_

 _Mother and father xxx_

" hey lils come read this it's off my parents" said James handing over the fancy scroll. "I'll go speak to the professors and ask if we may go pack you go owl your parents let them know we're currently packing " said lily "Professor may I go start  
packing " said lily.

" Of course lily"said Professor dumbeldore. She walked away.

" So James wear are you and Lilsgoing" said Sirius. " My parents want us to come for a long weekend just 3 days don't worry" said James as lily walked over " We need to pack now James ill meet you in the common room" said Lily. After five  
minutes she had got half way to the door when she was stopped by a mean voice" where do you think you're going mudblood" said Severus. " Hello to you to Severus but it's none of your business" said lily. As she walked of Severus felt a small tap on  
his shoulder " Don't **EVER EVER** talk to my girlfriend like that again sniverles" said James and sauntered off.


End file.
